The Olympic, The Lab Rat, and The Key
by ConstantInfinity
Summary: Set 2 days before the game. 9 more people are chosen to particpate in the Nonary Game. Read as their background and pervious experiences unfold within the story and why they were chosen to be in the Nonary Game. As well as uncover other mysteries.OC story


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors is owned by Aksys Games and ChunSoft. This is a non-profit fanmade story. Viewer discretion is advised(?).**_

_Tenshi: Alright, time for the real fanfiction of this game!_

_Omega: Wait. Are you saying that the other fanfiction is just a parody?_

_Tenshi: Yeah. Why?_

_Omega: Oh, no reason._

_Tenshi: Okay? Anyways, let's start this, and then head off to the other fanfiction!_

_Omega: Alright. Whatever._

_Tenshi: And by the way, some of the dialogue may be copied from my first 999 fanfiction. Just 'cause I'm lazy!_

_**Chapter 1: 3rd Class Cabin: What Happened Last Night?**_

_*BOOM*_

An explosion caused the ship to rumble. Shuujin was abruptly woken up by the explosion.

"What was that?" Shuujin asked, alarmed by the explosion. Shuujin sat up... And hit his head on something like metal.

_*Clonk*_

"Oww!" Shuujin winced and closed his eyes in pain. He rubbed his head and reached out to right of him, making a gripping motion. It took a few motions for him to realize that he was gripping the air.

"Huh?" Shuujin said, realizing that he was only gripping the air. Shuujin opened his eyes and looked to his right. But before he could get a view of the room, his body slid off the bed.

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah-!" Shuujin yelled startlingly. Shuujin landed on his face. The cold, metal floor caused the impact to be a lot worse than expected. Especially since he fell off of the 3rd bunk.

"My... face!" Shuujin muffled in pain. Shuujin lifted his face off the floor and shook his head furiously, getting rid of the pain on his face.

"Ugh. I had worse wake up calls than this, unfortunately." Shuujin said, discouraged. "Huh?" Shuujin looked to his left and right, and then stood up, his face shocked. He wasn't at any place he recognized.

"Where am I?" Shuujin asked himself. He looked around the room.

At the one end of the room there was a metallic door with a giant red [5] painted on it. The other end of the room was a bathtub with a porthole above it. To the left of that was a pipe and a sink with a billboard above it. To the left of him was the 3-bunk bed that had a blue suitcase on the bottom bed. Next to it was a mahogany cabinet with a pitcher on the top of it. To the right of him was the 3-bunk bed he fell off of. Shuujin looked back at the door. The door was metal and painted on it with red paint was a...

"[5]?" Shuujin read the number on the door, confused. Shuujin walked to the door. He put one hand on the handle, twisted, then pulled.

"Hngh! Hngh! Open! Dammit!" Shuujin grunted as he tried to pull the door opened. But the door wouldn't budge. Shuujin then tried pushing the door open, but the door still wouldn't budge.

"GH! Dammit!" Shuujiin yelled frustratingly. Shuujin then threw his fist onto the door.

"Huh?" Shuujin said. He noticed there was something on his left wrist. It was a red bracelet.

"What the hell?" Shuujin examined the bracelet. There was a number [5] on the circular screen, which was on the middle of his bracelet. On both sides of the bracelet was a small button. Shuujin pressed them both, but nothing happened.

"Hmm. Wonder what these buttons are for..." Shuujin muttered. He flipped over his bracelet to the other side. He tried pulling off the bracelet, but it wouldn't budge.

"GH, dammit! It's locked. And I don't see any lock or anything, so I guess I'll just have to leave it alone for now. Shuujin lowered his left arm.

"Huh?" Shuujin said as he stared at the object on the wall. It was a rectangular device that was blue. On the left of the device, there was a card reader, and to the right of it was a lever. On the top-right corner of the device was a red light. And on the top of the device was a small digital screen. Shuujin thought that the device must have something to do with why the door wasn't opening.

"What's this?" Shuujin asked as he closely examined the device. No matter what angle he looked at the device, he couldn't be able to figure out what the device was.

"Hmm... Odd..." Shuujin muttered as he stared at the device. "I guess I'll just find another way out!" Shuujin shrugged. But suddenly...

The floor rumbled and the porthole shattered. Water started pouring out of the shattered porthole, flooding the room with water. Shuujin stared at the water flooding the room for about a full minute. The sudden flooding caused Shuujin to be frozen in place.

After the minute, he shook his head and turned his whole body in a circle so he could take a look at the room.

"Alright! This place will probably flood in about 10 minutes, so let's find a way out of here!" Shuujin told himself with sudden confidence and with a noticeable faint fear.

**SEEK A WAY OUT!**

Shuujin looked at the pipe.

"Maybe, just maybe, I could crawl inside the pipe and make my way out of this ship!" Shuujin fist-pumped with an open grin. "..." "..." Slowly, Shuujin's grin went to a sad frown, and his fist dropped to his side. "No wonder why everyone calls me retarded..." Shuujin muttered, discouraged.

Shuujin walked to the sink and looked at it.

_It's a sink, and a pretty low-class one at that. Even my sink looks fancier, and I live in the poor district of my town!_

Shuujin took the framed photograph that was on a small platform above the sink.

Shuujin examined the framed photograph.

_It's an old photograph of the Titanic, I believe. There are also screws on the back of the frame. I'll need a __screwdriver__ to get the photo._

Shuujin looked at the billboard. There was a slip of paper on it. Shuujin took it.

Shuujin examined the slip of paper.

_It's a slip of paper with 4 shapes on it. 3 of the shapes are right triangles, while the 4th shape is a square. There's a line that runs across the paper on the bottom, but one half of the line is red, while the other half is blue. The same is with the 4 shapes; the first 2 triangles are blue, while the 3rd triangle and the square are red. Could this mean anything?_

Shuujin looked at the billboard.

_It's a billboard. You pin notes and important papers on it. Now if only I had a tight enough schedule to need one..._

Shuujin then walked to mahogany cupboard. Shuujin opened the cupboard door. Inside was a red screwdriver on top of a small stand. Shuujin took it and closed the cupboard door.

Shuujin examined the screwdriver.

_It's a screwdriver. Maybe I can unscrew something with this..._

Shuujin combined the framed photograph and the screwdriver.

_Alright awesome, I unscrewed the frame! Well, I guess I'll just leave the frame alone, so onto the floor you go!_

Shuujin examined the old photograph.

_It's an old photograph of the Titanic. Huh? There's something in the back of it... There are 8 shapes with the numbers 1-8 on above each shape. Am I supposed to use this for something?_

Shuujin looked at the pitcher on top of the cupboard. Shuujin opened the lid on the top of the pitcher. There was a something inside of the pitcher.

_It's a... key? I guess I better take it._

Shuujin took the key.

Shuujin examined the key.

_It's a blue key. I guess I have to unlock something with this. And it's probably something blue..._

Shuujin walked over to the bed he fell off of. He looked at it.

_It's the 3-bunk bed I fell off of. To be honest, I had worse wake-up calls. And I would not like to rethink those memories..._

Shuujin went to the bottom bunk of the bed he fell off of. He moved the pillow and found another slip of paper.

Shuujin examined the 2nd slip of paper.

_It's another slip of paper, with the same 4 shapes, except the colors are switched; the blue shapes and the blue half-line are at the end, while the red shapes and the red half-line are in the front. I wonder what these shapes mean..._

Shuujin walked to the other 3-bunk bed. He looked at the ladder.

_It's a ladder._

Shuujin looked at the ladder again.

_It's a ladder._

Shuujin looked at the ladder again.

_As I stare at the ladder, the ladder stares at me._

"So, do you know what Gordon Freeman's favorite game was?" Shuujin asked the ladder.

"'No, what?'" Shuujin responded to himself, pretending that the ladder is talking to him.

"'Shoots and Ladders'!" Shuujin laughed. _Best. Joke/Reference. EVER._

Shuujin looked at the ladder again.

"Sorry, but I got to leave now. If you must, you can try to climb through the pipe behind the bed!" Shuujin suggested to the ladder.

"... Are you an idiot?" Shuujin asked, pretending to be the ladder.

"I hate you..."

Shuujin then looked at the blue briefcase that was on the bottom bunk. There was a keyhole on the suitcase.

Shuujin looked at the keyhole.

_A keyhole. I need to put a key in it to open the suitcase._

Shuujin took out the blue key that he found inside of the pitcher that was atop of the mahogany cupboard.

Shuujin inserted the key into the keyhole and turned.

"Alright! Let's open this bitch up!" Shuujin cheered as he tried opening the suitcase, but it wouldn't open. "Dammit! I think I need to do something else..." Shuujin muttered as he flipped one of the number locks. Shuujin stopped flipping the lock.

"Wait..." Shuujin then took out the two slips of paper he found and the old photograph. After what seemed like a long 2 minutes, he inputted the numbers [7423] on the number lock. Then there was a clicking noise that came from the suitcase.

"Sweet! It unlocked!" Shuujin yelled energetically. Shuujin then quickly opened the suitcase. Inside was a red folder. There was something in it.

"Huh? What's this?" Shuujin took the red folder. There was a sheet of paper in it. Shuujin took it out and read it.

It read: **Good to see that you have finished this small puzzle, but you haven't escaped yet. I shall give you very crucial information. In order to open the numbered door in your room, and any other numbered doors, you must figure out the [digital root] of the number painted on the door. The [digital root] is when you find the sum of a set of numbers. If the sum is a two-digit number, then you must add the tens place with the ones place until the sum is a single digit. For example, the digital root for 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 would be 6 {1+2+3+4+5=15 1+5=6}. Get it now? Good. Now, hurry and find the digital root of the door in your room, but you can't use more or less than 3 cards, or else the device won't register. Good luck.**

"[Digital root] huh?" Shuujin repeated. "I guess I have to find the digital root of the door then? Seems linear enough." Shuujin put the red folder into the inside pocket of his jacket. He then saw 3 blue cards inside of the blue suitcase.

"Huh? What's this?" Shuujin said as he took the cards.

Shuujin examined the stack of blue cards.

_There are 3 blue cards labeled 1, 2, and 3. I guess I have to swipe these into a card reader or something._

Shuujin then walked to the door left of the door that has a number 5 on it. Shuujin opened the door, only to reveal a mirror. There was also a red key taped onto the mirror. Shuujin took the red key.

Shuujin examined the red key.

_It's a red key. I guess I have to open a lock with it. Most likely something red..._

Shuujin looked at his reflection on the mirror. His short bleached hair was messy and almost covering his eyes. Shuujin fixed it and saw his two red eyes. He also had night owl. He was wearing a white unzipped hoodie, with a black and red checkered undershirt, denim jeans, and white, steel-toed, dress shoes.

"Oh God, I look like I have insomnia." Shuujin sighed. "What happened last night?"

Shuujin's House (Flashback [Midnight])

Shuujin had gotten home from a long, stressful day.

"God. What a day..." Shuujin yawned as he opened the entrance door. He entered his house and closed the door. He walked to his bedroom door and opened it. Much to his surprise, there was someone else in that room.

The person was wearing a large black trench coat with their hood up, and the person was also wearing a gas mask. By looking at the person's appearance, the person would most likely be unidentifiable.

"You..." Shuujin said as he stared at the masked man, with a serious expression. "You're the one that got me out."

"I didn't free you." the masked man said. "I just merely assisted you." The masked man's voice was disguised into a much deeper tone, one that is unidentifiable without the usage of another voice changer.

But before Shuujin could say more, there was a sudden _'clonk'_ that came from the ground. And, in an instant, the whole room filled in with a white mist. It was knockout gas. After a minute when the mist came up, Shuujin fell to his knees, hands on the ground and bent over.

The masked man looked at Shuujin. The masked man's stare was almost like a glare.

"You have chosen to participate in the [Nonary Game]. Consider it a gift; a privilege. For you, it is a game of wit and trust. You must put your life on the line..." the masked man explained to Shuujin. "Especially for the lives of the others."

As the masked man said those last 5 words, Shuujin fell unconscious.

3rd Class Cabin (Present)

Shuujin stared at his reflection, remembering everything that happened.

_'[Nonary Game].' 'Wit and trust.' 'You must put your life on the line, especially for the lives of the others.' _The lines ran through Shuujin's head. After a couple minutes, he shook his head.

"I'll think on it later, but now, I need to escape." Shuujin told himself. Shuujin then walked away from the mirror.

Shuujin walked over to the curtain closet that was to the left of the mahogany cupboard. He opened it and found a red suitcase in it.

Shuujin looked at the suitcase.

_It's a suitcase. I probably need to unlock it, like what happened to the blue suitcase._

So Shuujin did the same thing for when he unlocked the blue suitcase. But this time, he put in the numbers [4193]. The suitcase unlocked.

"Sweet!" Shuujin cheered. He looked inside of the suitcase. There were a stack of red cards inside the suitcase. Shuujin took the cards.

Shuujin examined the stack of red cards.

_There are 3 red cards labeled 6, 7, and 8. I'll just have to find a card reader or something._

Shuujin then quickly walked over to the device next to the door. He swiped the red cards into the card reader. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"It didn't work? How?" Shuujin yelled in disbelief. "I guess I'll try the other 3 cards then." Shuujin then swiped a blue card in the card reader. Suddenly, a red asterisk appeared on the small screen.

"An asterisk? I guess that means it registered the card. Let's try pulling the lever!" Shuujin said. Shuujin grabbed hold of the lever and pulled it down. It didn't do anything besides making the asterisk on the screen disappear and making a low beeping noise.

"Great, that didn't work. Now what?" Shuujin asked, irritated.

"Wait; there was something the file said... I think it was 'Find the [digital root] of the door in your room...'" Shuujin reminded himself. Shuujin looked at the cards he was holding.

"So I'm supposed to swipe only 3 cards into this device and the digital root of those 3 cards must equal 5. ...Easy enough. Let's begin!" Shuujin announced as he took out all 6 of his cards.

After a couple minutes, he figured out the 3 cards he would use. Shuujin took cards [7, 6, and 1] {7+6+1=14 1+4=5}. Shuujin swiped the 3 cards and pulled the lever. Shuujin noticed the red light on the device turned blue, and he heard a sound of something unlocking coming from the door and a high beeping noise.

"Piece of cake!" Shuujin fist-pumped. _But wait, isn't the cake a lie?_ his subconscious said. "S-shut up!"

Shuujin then took hold of the door handle and opened it. Surely enough, it opened. Shuujin then took one last look in the cabin, reminiscing all of the memories in that room.

"I sure am going to miss this-"

_*Splash*_

Before Shuujin finished his sentence, a wave had splashed on the lower part of his stomach and pants.

"Grh! Screw it! I'm leaving!" Shuujin roared with irritation. Shuujin quickly rushed to the door and slammed it shut, leaving his memories and the ladder to be drowned in the flooded abyss.

**YOU FOUND IT!**

_**Chapter 1 End**_

_Tenshi: Sorry about the end. I was kind of rushing since I got to go to sleep in a bit._

_Omega: Screw sleep! Just stay up all night long!_

_Tenshi: But I have school the next day..._

_Omega: Screw school!_

_Tenshi: Well, I don't like it as much as the next guy, but I'm just going to head over to my other 999 fanfiction, alright?_

_Omega: Fine, I'll meet you there._

_Tenshi: Good._


End file.
